We're Gonna Start a Fire
by Astrocam
Summary: Sakura's always been in love with Sasuke, always dream of him returning those feelings. What happens when, one night after a party, the two end up alone in his mansion? Sasu/Saku. Lemon warning.


**Astrocam: Hey guys, it's me, it's been so long since I wrote a fanfiction. Sorry for the really long break. I'm in college now (again), and a lot of life changes have been happening. I also hit writer's block, but I finally managed to spew out this short story. I don't know if I will add more chapters later or just keep this a one shot. For now it's a one shot, but if I want to keep going and I get inspired I will add more. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: There's a small lemon at the end, it's not too graphic but I warned you anyway :)**

* * *

><p><strong>We're Gonna Start A Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>Out of all the things in life, Haruno Sakura had not anticipated, nor expected, this moment to ever happen. It was a spur of the moment occurrence, one that had left her breathless and wanting more, which he so willingly gave.<p>

The man she had been crushing on and admiring ever since they were in the same class back in junior high school together, five years ago, was making love to her this very moment.

That man was Uchiha Sasuke. Only the hottest guy in school, certainly popular among the ladies, mostly because they only admired his looks and they didn't know what he hid behind his stoic personality. He was cold, and even harsh to those around him, even the ones he had formed a bond with, which were a select few including Sakura. It seemed as though no matter how many girls tried, no one could get past the icy heart of the lone Uchiha.

That is, until now.

Sakura and Sasuke had been at a graduation party which was thrown by their other best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, and his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was shy and queit, while Naruto was loud and boisterous, but they suited each other. Naruto had suggested the party so they could all see their friends before heading off to college.

The party had started off as normal. Everyone standing around, talking and laughing. Sakura had a drink that was half-empty, but she didn't want to drink much as she would be driving home that night. She was feeling fine, the liquor only affected her if she had more than two drinks, so she could handle herself.

Feeling a bit flush from all the body heat in the kitchen, she decided to make her way towards the living room where it was less crowded aside from two people sitting on the couch so that she could get some space. She stopped just outside the doorway. They hadn't seen her yet.

Sakura recognized both of the immediately, by the back of their heads. Sasuke was one, and Karin-the-Whore was the other. Karin had a drink in her hand but she was obviously wasted already. It wasn't even close to midnight yet. Sakura just shook her head in amusement but continued to watch the scene unfold.

Karin wasn't the least bit interested in school or getting an education. She always wore revealing clothes, sometimes getting her into trouble with the teachers, but she never learned and kept wearing them. Getting a new boy to fuck weekly was her top priority, and tonight, she had chosen Sasuke. Since the two were sitting on a couch, Sakura couldn't see what Karin was wearing. The more she watched, the more frustrated she became.

"...Karin, you're wasted. Get someone to drive you home. I came here to see my friends, not to get taken advantage of."

"But Sasuke-kun, you look so yummy tonight, it's not my fault I can't resist," Karin attempted to purr sexily, but it came out more of a groan. She was wasted and it was affecting her speech. She reached her hand down, and even though Sakura couldn't see where it was going, she had an idea of what was happening.

"Karin, what the fuck? I said leave me alone! I'm not going to be your one night stand!" Sasuke jumped up off the couch, turning to face Karin. That was when he finally spotted Sakura, who was still standing in the doorway.

More fed up now than amused, Sakura set her drink down and stormed over to the couch, where Karin was struggling to stand up. Instead, Sakura pinned her to the couch in a split second, rendering her defenseless. "Karin, you heard what Sasuke-kun said. Leave him alone. He's not interested in you. If you try to get away I can break your arm easily." It was a bluff but Sakura knew that Karin was drunk. She would believe anything.

Karin's eyes started to water as if she was going to cry. "Don't kill me, insane woman! Go, have Sasuke-kun to yourself. I'm going home. This party sucks ass anyways."

"Get lost." Sakura roughly released Karin, who stood up and wobbled towards the front door, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the room together.

Sasuke's expression was calm and collected as usual, but his eyes held a hint of surprise. "Thanks. I came in here to get away from the heat for a bit and she followed me. I don't want to hit a girl so I couldn't do much to defend myself or she would be crazy enough to try and sue me."

Sakura nodded, brushing her pink hair from her face and fixing her light blue dress. "No problem. I can't stand that bitch."

"Didn't you guys used to be friends?"

"Yeah, we were. Until we hit high school and she went all boy-crazy, leaving me in the dust whenever a new boy came along. Finally she stopped talking to me altogether when she got in on the popular crowd." Sakura's heart hurt even just talking about it now, but she was mostly over it. She would never forgive Karin though. She couldn't afford to let someone like that in her heart again.

Sasuke nodded, appearing a bit sympathetic, which was unusual for him. "I remember when you went through that."

Sakura's hands clenched into fists at her side just thinking about it. "It still pisses me off," she laughed a bit shakily.

In a sudden move, Sasuke walked closer to her, so that he was a couple of feet in front of her. "I don't blame you. I've been hurt, too. I know how it feels."

This was the most Sasuke had talked in a while. Normally, he was the quiet type, choosing to use few words. Tonight he was relating to her, even trying to comfort her. Sakura couldn't help but note the nearly-empty glass of beer in his hand. Was he this way when he drank?

"You look flustered," Sasuke pointed out.

"I am. It's warm in here. I think Naruto has the heat turned up too much." Sakura waved a hand in front of her face. "Plus all the bodies in here isn't helping."

Sasuke reached out, took her by the arm. "Let's blow this place. We'll explain to Naruto that we both weren't feeling well. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Go where?" Sakura was curious. Sasuke was never this forward.

"My place. It's much quieter there, and cooler." Sasuke began leading her towards the door, and then Hinata spotted them.

The quiet, lavender-eyed girl approached them. "W-where are you guys going?" she murmured. "I-I heard that Karin was here, a-and she left."

"We're not feeling well. I think the liquor is hitting us," Sasuke lied smoothly. "Tell Naruto we'll come by for a visit over the summer, and we'll definitely get together, the four of us."

Hinata seemed to accept the half-lie, for she nodded. "I-I understand. Both of your f-faces are red. You don't look well. Naruto-kun w-will be disappointed, but once I-I tell him of our plans to get together, he w-will get over it. H-have a good night."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled at the shy girl. "Hope the rest of your party goes well."

"W-we'll let you know how it goes. I'm sure t-there will be pictures." Hinata gave them a small wave before turning and heading back to the other guests.

Once Sakura stepped out the door, the cool early summer breeze hit her face, and she took a deep breath, instantly feeling better. "I guess I'll follow you in my car. How much did you drink?"

"I'm fine, I only had two glasses. I would know if I was too drunk to drive. Besides, I'm bigger than you, I can handle more liquor." At this, Sasuke smirked, the closest to a smile Sakura had seen of him in a while. The moon was shining above them, and in the moonlight, he looked gorgeous. Sakura almost couldn't blame Karin for giving it her best shot.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. "If you say so. Let's get going."

Sasuke finally released her arm so she could find her car. Luckily, Naruto had a big driveway, so they didn't have to go back into the party and ask anyone to move their cars. They maneuvered around the other's cars easily, and, Sasuke in the lead, headed to his place.

Sasuke had inherited a million dollars when both of his parents had died in a car crash a few years back, so he was able to live on his own and manage well. Sakura remembered that day as if it had just happened.

"Sakura...my parents are dead..."

"_W-what? You can't be serious!"_

"_Car accident." His voice sounded so cold. He wasn't crying. He was in shock._

"_I'll be right there! Wait, where are you?"_

"_Konoha hospital."_

"_I'm coming, just hang on!" Sakura hung up her cell phone, rushed to her mother and explained the situation quickly. Her mom let out a gasp, then quickly got ready and drove Sakura to the hospital where they both went inside to meet Sasuke._

_Sakura would never forget the look on Sasuke's face as he approached them. It still haunted her to this day. His eyes were staring at her, no, through her. He was moving as though he was being commanded by someone, like a robot. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes. _

_Then, he collapsed in her arms._

_She caught him just as he was about to hit the floor. Her mother cried out for a nurse, and doctors and hospital staff came running. _

_Sakura stayed with him all that night, until he woke the next morning. He had to be told again that his parents were dead. This time, he burst into tears. Sakura held him close, he didn't try to push her away. She didn't speak, just let him cry. A nurse came in offering to seduce him with drugs, but Sakura waved the woman away. Sasuke needed to cry for his parents. _

_Her heart broke with his that day. Together, they healed each other, as they continued to be friends through the years._

Sakura realized that they had reached his place when he knocked on her car window. She jumped, startled. She had been driving on autopilot.

She got out of her car, locking it behind her, then turning to face him. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Oh?" Sasuke led the way to his front door. "What about?"

"The day that your parents..." she trailed off, knowing that he didn't like to talk about it.

He just nodded. "I see."

She didn't bring it up again, not wanting to kill the mood.

When they were inside, they took their shoes off. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. I had a big meal before I went to Naruto's, just in case I didn't like the food there." Sakura didn't want Sasuke to go through the trouble of cooking her something. Plus, she really wasn't hungry.

"I'm not, either. Do you want a snack? I could go for a tomato," Sasuke headed to the cupboards to grab a tomato. That was his favorite food.

Sakura made a face. "What else do you have?"

"I don't like sweets, but I have donuts in case friends come over." Sasuke reached for the pack of donuts, plucked one out, and handed her one.

They ate their snacks, had a drink, then headed up to Sasuke's bedroom, planning to watch a movie. Sakura picked a horror movie, mostly because she wasn't in the mood for anything else. Sasuke didn't mind.

It was always this way. They could lay next to each other, without even thinking about trying to make a move. Sakura had given up chasing him, even though she still loved him in her heart, she knew that he would never have more than friends feelings for her. One day, he would find a girl to marry and have a family with. That thought upset Sakura, but she could do nothing to change his feelings for her. She just chose not to think about it, but it was harder when they were together.

The movie started. Sakura and Sasuke were laying on their backs, about a foot apart in the bed, Sasuke had his hands folded over his waist, his eyes on the TV screen. Sakura longed to scoot closer to feel his warmth, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to push him like Karin had.

Sakura's mind was barely on the movie. The moonlight shone through his bedroom window, lighting up his face slightly with the pale light. How she wished, he would feel the same about her. She would never hurt him. She would be loyal to him, and...

Suddenly, he turned his head to face her. "Sakura? You ok?"

Embarrassed that she had been caught staring, Sakura felt her face turn red as she looked away. "Sorry. I'm just thinking again."

"About?"

She shrugged it off. "It's nothing. Oh, look...the killer..." Sakura nodded towards the TV where a man with an axe was hiding in wait for his next victim.

"Hn..." Sasuke murmured, but said nothing more.

Sakura tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. The gore in the movie was becoming too much. It was making her stomach turn. So, she turned her face from the screen and closed her eyes.

"Sakura? You falling asleep?"

"No. Just don't like the blood and guts." She kept her eyes closed as the screaming on the screen intensified, then ended. Someone had just been murdered.

"It's ok. It's only fake."

Sakura's heart thudded out of her chest when she felt Sasuke's hand reach over and take her own clenched one. This was the first time he had ever tried making contact with her, in their seven years of friendship, besides a hug if he hadn't seen her in a while.

"I-I know it's fake, but it looks so real..." she murmured, keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Sasuke shuffling around in the bed, and then the noise from the TV went silent. "I turned it off," he announced. But he still had a hold of her hand.

Finally, she slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring her down. He had moved so that he was only inches apart from her. The moonlight shone over both of them. It would have been romantic, if Sasuke was her boyfriend...

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

She squirmed under his intense stare. "W-what's with you tonight? Is it the liquor?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"T-then..." she gestured to their hands still clasped together between them.

He raised her hand, stroking it with his other, causing her to shiver all over. "Sakura. This is probably the perfect time to tell you. I...after all this time of us being friends, I've finally realized that we...we are so much more..."

Sakura was feeling a bit dizzy, almost in shock. What was he saying? He was even having trouble finding the right words to say. That was so unlike him. It was as though he had transformed into a different person tonight. She worried that it would go away in the morning and he'd realize what had happened and not want to be more than friends anymore...

Instead of finishing his sentence, he pulled a bold, shocking move. He released her hand, cupped her face with both of his hands, pressed his lips down on hers. Hard. And passionate.

Her eyes went wide, her heart nearly burst. Sasuke...Sasuke loved her? What the fuck?

The kiss grew deeper. Finally, Sakura had the courage to kiss back. She moved her lips with his, showing him all she could give him. She had been with other boys before, but she knew that Sasuke hadn't been with other girls. So why the hell was he so good?

Sasuke's hands moved from her face, down to her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms. She let out a small moan, his touch was sending static electricity through her body.

And that is how, this moment begun.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke..." Sakura moaned under him. She knew that she had been Sasuke's first, he had told her so. He was making love to her, she had never expected this to happen. She'd figured he would wait until he found the perfect girl for him.<p>

He was kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, anywhere he could reach while he was thrusting into her. She almost couldn't believe that this was his first time. He seemed to know exactly the right spots to hit, where to make her feel good. Then again, there was the internet, and porn...

"Ahhh!" she clutched his shoulders when he hit a good spot and kept ramming into it. Her back arched as she came, she dug her fingernails into his back to let him know how good he was making her feel.

He was sweating only slightly, but he still looked gorgeous as ever. Sakura wondered if she looked as good, or if her makeup was running down her face...she'd have to check that later.

He groaned when she scratched him. "That feels good..." he breathed into her ear.

When she relaxed again, he continued his thrusting, until he finally let out a moan and pulled out just before he came on her stomach. He didn't want to get her pregnant, they weren't ready for that yet and they hadn't used a condom.

He waited for a moment until he was through, then grabbed a facecloth from his bedside table and wiped himself clean, wiping Sakura off as well. Her heart was still pounding and she was shaking so bad she could barely turn over to face him.

"Sakura...you're beautiful, I can't believe what I've missed all these years," Sasuke's voice was quiet, but he was out of breath, too.

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened, let alone the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I-I didn't even know you liked me..." she managed to get out.

He smirked, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you think I would tell you? I knew you had been with other guys...I didn't think I could live up to that. I didn't want to make our friendship awkward, because I liked being your friend, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to take it to the next level."

"Y-you're so much better than they were..." Sakura remembered her first time, and cringed. How she wished she had waited for Sasuke.

"That's good."

They laid there in silence for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Emerald and onyx. The perfect combination.

Sasuke broke the silence by reaching across the small space and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I...I love you..." he murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

"I love you, too. I always have."

"Me, too."

His lips crashed on hers once more, igniting a fire that both of them couldn't control. Not that they wanted to.


End file.
